I Feel Pretty!
by Aka Kingyo
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for Kakashi to show up when Naruto calles Sasuke a 'pretty boy'...biiiig mistake. Warnings: slight shonen ai, crossdressing and some swearing


kitsune: okay, so some of you may be thinking &/or saying, "WTF KIT?! YOU COME BACK FOR, LIEK, A WEEK AND ALL YOU DO IS WRITE A .HACK FIC AND WHATEVER THIS IS!" but i guarentee you, this'll make up for it (well, some of it anyway)

so during english class, we had to watch 'West Side Story' a totally lame musical...then compare it to 'Romeo and Juliet'. Well...this song came on and I was all "OMFG! THIS SONG IS FROM THIS MOVIE!" so me and my friend were gunna make a comic (which, when we do, it'll be on my deviantart: kitsune-chan666) but i desided to write this short fic about what'll happen.

enjoy!

disclaimer: Neither Naruto (aww) nor West Side Story (thank GAWD!) are mine...no lemon here...just mild swearing and some...crossdressing...

* * *

**...wtf is this Sasuke-kun!? (bcuz we needed a short fic version of the comic!)-**

-one afternoon, while waiting for Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke seemed to get a little...bored...-

"Kami..." Naruto sighed and sat down on a bench. He and Sasuke had been waiting near the school yard for Kakashi-sensei for quite some time now. "I am so bored...Where are you Kakashi-sensei!?"

Sasuke sat down on the bench next to Naruto and stretched his legs out. He threw the backpack that he had been carrying with him on the ground close by. "Hmm...Sakura-san seems to be a bit late too..." Sasuke noted.

"Pft," Naruto scoughed, "Like you care! She only acknowledges you because you're a 'pretty boy'!" He had said in a mocking tone of voice.

_Pretty boy, hmm? Well I'll show him!_ "I'll be right back..." Sasuke got an idea, picked up his backpack off of the ground and ran off toward the bathroom, only a few yards away.

"What a loser...he thinks he's so great!" Naruto crossed his arms. He looked down and noticed a stain in his sleeve, most likely a ramen stain from this morning when he had breakfast at Ichiraku-sha with Iruka-sensei. "Weird..." He pulled up the stained part of the orange sleeve and started licking it, as if getting it wet would help it come out. This _was_ his favorite outfit after all.

--

"I'm back," Naruto heard Sasuke call from near-by, but was more interested in his sleeve than the Uchiha prick, so he continued to focus on the stain.

"Yea yea," Naruto growled, "Just shut up al-" He looked up at Sasuke and instantly froze. The older boy was wearing something that actually made the statement 'pretty boy' become true. He was wearing a frilly pink and white dress, with the usual Uchiwa symbol on the chest of it. He had a blue tiara on his head, and pink high heeled shoes on his feet. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!?"

"Well _someone's_ a litle rude!" Sasuke smiled evilly. "You said I was a pretty boy...and now I am..." Sasuke then stretched his arms out in front of him, and extended on of his legs back, assuming a ballerina-like pose. "I feel pretty!" Sasuke began to sing, "Oh so pretty!"

"Stop it Uchiha!" Naruto's eyes widened. "You look like an idiot!"

But Sasuke ignored his comment and continued singing, "I feel pretty," Sasuke put his arms above his head. "And witty," Sasuke spun around in place on his tip-toes. "And gaaay!" He stopped spinning and leaped through the air, landing on one foot.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Cut the shit right now!" Naruto covered his eyes with his hands, but parted his fingers a little bit so he could still see Sasuke. "Someone's gonna see you!"

"And I pity any girl who isn't me today!" Sasuke dashed over to Naruto and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the bench. He held the blonde's hands and extended his arms.

"Sasuke! Lemme go!" Naruto screeched, shaking his arms, but Sasuke had a firm grip on him and wasn't letting go.

"I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel!" Sasuke sung. He let go of one of Naruto's hands, but spun himself around with the other, rolling himself up to the other boy. Naruto glanced around, looking for anyone else, but he saw no one.

"And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real!" Sasuke spun back out, lifting one leg up as he went.

_Oh Kami...You're real alright..._ Naruto rolled his eyes. He got a good look at Sasuke and actually realized something. _...He _does_ look pretty good in a dress...Oh shit! What am I saying?!_

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that _attractive_ girl be?" Sasuke continued, seeming to add more emphisis on the word 'attracting'.

_Hmm...he is quite attracting..._ Naruto thought to himself. _Quite adoreable actually!_ Naruto smiled at Sasuke, hearts basically apprearing in his eyes.

"Such a pretty face," Naruto sung the next line, Sasuke seemed a bit surprized that Naruto wanted to sing with him. "Such a pretty dress!" Sasuke did a curtsy when Naruto sung that. "Such a pretty smile!"

Sasuke grinned, and sung the last part, "Such a pretty me!"

--

Sakura was running to the meeting place, hoping she hadn't been too late. "Oh crap! I'm sure when I get there Naruto will-" Sakura heard singing and started running slower til she reached a walking pace. "Hmm...it's coming from our meeting place!" She realized and ran again, trying to get a look see at who it might be.

--

"I feel stunning, and entrancing," Sasuke let go of Naruto's other hand and spun around once more. "Feel like running and dancing for joy!" Sasuke stopped, leaned back and lifted his left leg high into the air above his head. "For I'm loved," Sasuke did a small leap to stand directly in front of Naruto. "By a pretty," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands, now by his sides. "Wonderful," He leaned in, close to Naruto's face. Naruto watched in amazement, eyes now practically _erupting_ in hearts, as Sasuke finished his song: "Boy." He kissed the other, awe-struck boy on the lips.

"Sas..." Naruto blinked.

"HAH!" Sakura jumped out from behind a tree, behind the bench were they had been sitting before. "I KNEW IT!" She grinned, "I GOTTA GO TELL INO!" She ran off in the other direction.

"Oh...shit..." Both Naruto and Sasuke murmured at the same time.

"Hey guys," Kakashi poofed in, holding his new volume of Icha Icha in his hands, "Sorry I'm late but-" Kakashi looked up form his book and saw the two male members of Squad Seven holding hands, one in a dress and asked calmly, "What the hell's been going on here...?"

* * *

kitsune: lulz, right? incase any of you are really dumb, this was the song 'I Feel Pretty', sung by Maria.

review and send your love to me plz!


End file.
